


you're no good for me (and love is blind)

by toniblcssoms



Series: sell your soul, not your whole self [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Girls in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniblcssoms/pseuds/toniblcssoms
Summary: izzy tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walks over to the bleachers to grab her water bottle from clary. a blush creeping up on the redhead as their fingers brush when she hands it over, warmth going through her whole body even though the water bottle still contains ice. izzy winking when she hands it back, her strand of hair falling back into her face. clary fighting with all she has to restrain herself from running a hand through the brown locks.or; a series of moments





	you're no good for me (and love is blind)

**Author's Note:**

> title from cold blooded by kahlid

i. jace with an arm around maia, eyes squinting from the sun as he smiles big and bright while clary takes a photo. maia looking at him with a soft, sad smile as her hand rests on the wolf necklace jace gave her for valentines day. a silent apology in her eyes as she looks at his face, unspoken i love you’s resting on the tip of her tongue, where she’ll keep them until death.

ii. clary in the bathroom of a freshman's house, hyperventilating in the mirror after kissing jonathan, flashes of izzy popping up in her brain. white knuckles clutching at the sink as a pop song blasts downstairs. lipstick smudged and mascara running down cheeks.

iii. catarina and dot holding each others hands as they sit jace and lydia on the couch in front of the fireplace on christmas. the biggest present the siblings will ever receive in a blue box. lydia opens it and her eyes start watering as she reads her name on the adoption papers.

iv.  _till death do us part, babe,_ the woman on the tv says, and simon feels a weight on his chest as he’s suddenly over aware of the boy sitting next to him on his bed. their shoulders are touching, and if simon wanted he could easily lay a head on jace’s arm. but there’s not enough time, too much of it, and the movie ends by the time he stops thinking.

v. izzy tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walks over to the bleachers to grab her water bottle from clary. a blush creeping up on the redhead as their fingers brush when she hands it over, warmth going through her whole body even though the water bottle still contains ice. izzy winking when she hands it back, her strand of hair falling back into her face. clary fighting with all she has to restrain herself from running a hand through the brown locks.

vi. they could skip town, run off into the sunset and never look back, but magnus won’t leave alec. camille will never be his first choice.

vii. lydia inviting aline over for a study date, holding her phone to her chest after pressing send, staring at the wall for two minutes. lydia practically tripping over her limbs when the phone vibrates, smiling at a confirmation from aline.

viii. the quiet practically eating away at simon as he sits on the rooftop of an abandoned apartment building, holding a photograph of his dad in his pale, shaking hands. the liquor in his hand becoming less repulsive as time goes on. jace joining him an hour later, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and kissing his hair as if it will stop the tears forming around simons eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking DUMB sorry i got bored but its a look at the relationships in this universe lmao


End file.
